The present invention relates to track systems and in particular to a track system for toy vehicles.
In conventional track systems for toy trains the straight and curved rail or track pieces are installed on a surface which permits different lengths or graduated circular angles to readily be connected with little or no difficulty to form a closed configuration in a desired geometric pattern. To this end, straight and curved compensating or transition pieces are available to permit the desired track or rail pattern to be formed without any undo mechanical force being exerted on the connections of the track pieces or rail pieces.
Track systems are also available wherein the individual track or rail pieces are not only mechanically connected to each other but are also connected to a base or building plate which has a uniform grid of coupling elements for a toy-building system such as that for the familiar Lego.RTM. building blocks wherein the numerous building block elements are based on each element having primary and secondary coupling members, so that the building elements are mechanically connectable by being plugged into each other and can also be detached from each other. Such building elements are available in numerous embodiments shaped as blocks or plates and which are provided with coupling pins on a main face as well as with counter coupling members such as mating sockets on the opposite face. In this case the base plate is provided with primary coupling members such as coupling pins, arranged in the same manner and at the same spacing as the module for the building elements of the system.
Problems are encountered in such a building system if curved track pieces are to be used on one or a plurality of continuous base plates in the same manner as other building elements to form a track system connected with the base plate. The problem arises from it not being possible to connect straight and curved track pieces with each other and with the base plate which is provided with a single uniform square shaped grid of coupling members. Thus, in the prior art track system it is only possible to connect such track pieces by either tolerating mechanical forces exerted on the track pieces or by adding special compensation track pieces. The one, as well as the other of these measures impairs the toy and use value of such a track system considerably.